A protective apparatus, such as a shin guard or other padded elements, are traditionally used to limit an impact force experienced by a person or an object. Some examples of protective apparatus rely on foam-like materials that are placed between a protected surface and a point of impact. As part of some certification and testing plans, a protective apparatus must exhibit an ability to resist a puncture. A puncture force may be exerted by a cleat or spike on an opposing player's footwear, for example. However, because a foam-like material may not provide the level of puncture prevention desired, a rigid shell may be used in combination with the foam-like material. However, the rigid shell is not conducive to fitting a variety of wearers not adapting to the desired fit of the wearer.